Two Twins, One Destiny
by Ichigo-raven
Summary: Two twins that share a tragic story are on a journey to search for any information on the Philosopher's stone. Their purpose? To be normal. Find out about the two alchemists who are known as the Crimson Butterfly and the Blue Wolf. Summary to be redone.
1. A nightmare in a dream

**Note from author:** Hiya! So, I'm finally making a new fanfiction cause i made up two FMA characters and i thought i should make up a story for them and this gonna be it! I'm not too fond of it cause I'm trying to rush it but oh well.

**Alice: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.  
Raven: BUT... i do own Ruby, Sapphire, and their parents.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: A Nightmare in a Dream**

_The sky was clear and the sun shined brightly._

"_What are you two silly girls doing?" The curious mother asked._

"_We're trying to swing really high!" A young red haired girl said while swinging on a swing._

"_Yeah! Come and watch us, Mom!" A blue haired girl said as she swung next to her sister in another swing._

_The mother came closer and smiled as she watched both girls swing._

"_Don't fall or get hurt." She said._

"_We won't." The twin sisters said. _

_The red haired girl jumped off the swing. _

"_Be careful, Ruby!" The worried mother said. "Don't you do the same thing Sapphire."_

_The blue haired girl jumped off the swing, regardless of what her mother said._

"_Wow! That was fun!" Sapphire said. _

"_Oh, what am I going to do with you two?" The mother sighed._

"_Love us forever!" Ruby said._

"_Yeah, love us forever!" Sapphire said._

"_I guess I have no choice. My perfect little girls. Normal as normal can be. Why don't we go inside and eat lunch."_

_Ruby started running ahead. She noticed that neither her mother nor her sister followed her._

"_What's wrong?"_

_The mother's friendly expression changed into a twisted grimace. "Honestly, Ruby, did you really think we could ever live a normal life?"_

_The sun faded away and the sky became blood red. Sapphire started to scream in pain. She slowly started growing wolf-like ears and tail. Her fingernails grew to sharp claws and two transmutation circles appeared at the palm of each of her hands. A larger transmutation circle appeared on her chest. She looked at Ruby with fear in her eyes. _

_Ruby was staring back with the same amount of fear. She looked down at her hands and the same marks appeared. Ruby looked at her mother, who was starting to become insane. She came towards Ruby with a deadly look in her eyes. "It's your fault!"_

Ruby opened her eyes. She looked around. It was night and she was in a small hideout in the forest. Her sister, Sapphire, was standing on a branch of the tree they stayed in. Sapphire looked back at Ruby.

"Bad dream?"

"Unfortunately. What are you doing back so early? Did you get bored patrolling the town?"

"Pretty much. It was a quiet night." Sapphire said.

"Looks like we might have to leave here soon and head for another town."

"I guess that's the way it seems. Perhaps our work here is done."

Ruby stood up and stood next to her sister who liked an older version of who she saw in her dream. Sapphire knew that whatever dream Ruby had, it was probably a nightmare. Neither of them have ever had a decent dream. However, there were many nights where they never had a dream. To them, no dream was better than a dream.

Ruby took off her red gloves. She looked at the transmutation circles. They were carved into her skin so deep. Sapphire glanced down and she too took off her blue gloves. Her gloves had holes at the fingertips from her claws. She too had the transmutation circles. However, they were reversed. The circle on Ruby's right palm was on Sapphire's left palm and vise-versa.

"Do you think we should leave?" Sapphire asked.

"I suppose so." Ruby said. She picked up her coat and the small belongings that they had. Sapphire did the same and they stood out of the tree opening. They held each other's palms together, matching the transmutation circles. Their hands glowed and with their right hand they touched the tree. The hole that they stayed in had now been filled in.

"Where do you think we should go now?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. Wherever the wind takes us, I guess." Sapphire said while putting her gloves back on.

"Do you know what day it is?" Ruby looked down at her hands.

"It's not like I can forget. Today is the day mom died and well… you know the rest."

Ruby sighed. "Yeah… Well, we better go."

The two girls traveled elsewhere to a place that probably needed their help.


	2. The Past Leads to a Dim Future

**A note from me:** So, i decided that this is gonna be a short story. It's basically just to get a background on my two characters. That's all! I know it's kinda confusing and i'm sorry.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of the characters.** **

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Past leads to a Dim Future**

It had been seven years since the incident. Two long years. Ruby and Sapphire used to have a home but it wasn't exactly the best home there was. Their father, Mr. Rivers, was in the military and was often away. When his wife, Mrs. Rivers, had given birth to twins, Mr. Rivers saw it as a miracle and that they were sacred children. So, when they were about two, he carved a unique transmutation circle on their chests. When they were five, he put two circles on the palms of their hands.

Ever since they were born, Mr. Rivers taught the twins everything he could about alchemy. Neither had a choice so they had to accept the information and start learning how to do alchemy.

When the twins were seven, Mr. Rivers was sent away to a war and never came back. The military had sent a note home saying that he had died, fighting. Mrs. Rivers didn't take the news too well and she started getting an emotional breakdown. As time passed, she became more and more violent towards the twins.

One day, things took a turn for the worst. Their mother was in a violent rampage and the only one around during that time was the ten year old Sapphire. Mrs. Rivers had got a knife from the kitchen and started stabbing Sapphire. Ruby finally saw what was happening and she got to her sister before death did. They had held their hands together with the transmutation circles. The transmutation circle on their chests had somehow activated too. They've never done alchemy or anything hands on with it but on that day, they had killed their mother. Sapphire, who was seconds from death, was fused with their pet wolf. Ruby was able to by connecting her and Sapphire's hand circles. With that, Sapphire became a chimera.

After that incident, they promised that they'd never alchemy again. They traveled far from home and they discovered a town full of criminals. The twins agreed from then on that they'd use their alchemy for good and nothing more. After they saved the town, they headed to the headquarters of state military. They wanted to find out how they could become normal people so they joined the military. Soon enough, they became official state alchemist, but being dogs of the military was not exactly what they hoped for.

While there, they were able to find out about a powerful stone called the philosophers stone. That was the only information they needed before they decided to ditch the military. Ruby was known as the Crimson Butterfly alchemist due to the red butterfly on her coat and brooch. Sapphire was known as the blue wolf alchemist for obvious reasons. Even after they ditched the military, they kept those names and started helping other towns and cities in need. They received a good reputation among the people but the military tried hunting them down for some reason.

Now, they were back on the road, in search for a new town.

Ruby and Sapphire discovered a town by the mountains that seemed to peaceful already.

"Should we ask if there is anyone in need of help? The townspeople often gossip in bars." Sapphire said.

"I suppose. Since it's during the day, I'll go. You go find a place to stay. Come down here when it's your shift."

"Will do. I'll see you when the sun goes down. Oh and Ruby… Next time, when we do alchemy, let's not combine our transmutation circles. You never know what might happen." Sapphire ran off.

"Yeah… I understand." Ruby put on her hood and found a small tavern. Many people were there and they all looked up when Ruby came in.

"Hello, Stranger. What can I do for you?" A friendly man asked.

"I'm just passing through. I was wondering, does your town often find itself in trouble?"

"Well, it used to. Then there were these two alchemist boys called the Elric brothers."

"Elric brothers?"

"Yeah, they're quite popular around here. They help this dumb of a town become what it is now. If it weren't for them, we'd probably be in a poor state."

"So I see. Can you tell me more about these brothers?"

"Sure! Well, one of them is a big fella in a suit of armor and his brother is a little short fella. Funny thing is that the shorter one is the older brother. Oh, and he's also a state alchemist but he ain't like no military man I've ever seen." The man chuckled.

A lady came up behind him. "Well there are also rumors of a female alchemist browsing around in search of places to help. She is a real mystery but she's probably stronger than both of those Elric boys."

Hmm... Ruby thought. The Elric brothers. Perhaps I should find out more about these alchemists.

Ruby got up and left. She looked up and found Sapphire hiding on top of a house. Ruby ran and jumped up.

"So, is there anything wrong with this place?" Sapphire asked.

"No, it seems someone beat us to it. Two brothers called the Elric brothers."

"I've never heard of them. If they're state alchemists, do you think that they're up to no good?"

"That's what I'm thinking. Apparently one of them is. Perhaps we should find them and see what they're up to. If they're involved with the state then they must be up to something."

Both girls jumped down and started their search.


	3. Brothers and Sisters

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters. I do own Ruby and Sapphire though.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Brothers and Sisters**

"Well, Al, what should we do now? We don't have anymore leads on the philosopher's stone." Ed said.

"Maybe we should go to the library so that way we can find another lead." Al said.

"Yeah and then when we do find one, we'll probably just end up at another dead end."

"Maybe but we'll never know until we try."

"Alright. First, let me eat something. I'm starving."

Ruby and Sapphire arrived in the same city. They hid among the buildings and were camouflaged with the night sky.

"So why are we here? Do you think those brothers could've come all the way back here?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, if one of them is a state alchemist then he's bound to come back here."

"I suppose. I'm not surprised that the military doesn't have any wanted posters with us on it. Damn that military and their secrets. They're probably mad at us for helping as many people as we did."

Ruby laughed. "I can only imagine what they'd do if they knew we were back here. Do you think we should stop by for a visit?"

"If those brothers are there then we probably should."

The next day, Sapphire and Ruby split up to search for the brothers. They both met at a building near the military headquarters.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Sapphire said. "Did you find them?"

"No. Maybe they're inside. Wait…" Ruby looked down and spotted someone in a suit of armor. Next to him was a short boy. "That's them! They're going to the library."

"Well, should we introduce ourselves?"

"Sure. I'll go first." Ruby put her hood on and she jumped from building to building until she reached the library. She found a way down and walked up behind the two boys.

"Hey." She said.

They turned around.

"So, are you the Elric brothers?"

"Who's asking?" The short one asked.

"You know, for a cute small person like you, you've got quite an attitude."

"WHO YOU CALLING A SHORT LITTLE MIDGET?" The armored brother held back the smaller one.

Ruby smiled. "You're quite amusing. Anyways, I believe I cannot tell you until I find out more about you. If you're a dog of the military, why should I trust you? What stuns me is that you look so young."

"Well maybe you shouldn't jump to so many conclusions. You don't know anything about us so don't go assuming we're like everyone else around here. Now why won't you tell me who--" The short one was interrupted by the yelling of Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Ed! Stop her!" He snapped his fingers and a blaze of fire shot at Ruby. Ruby jumped out of the way and then started to run away. A few soldiers chased after her. Ruby ran into an alley and she then created a wall with alchemy to block the soldiers. She was able to jump up from wall to wall until she reached the roof of the building.

Ed and Al were still with Mustang.

"Hey, Mustang, who was that?" Ed asked.

"That was the Crimson Butterfly alchemist. We've been trying to hunt her down for a few years now."

"She's an alchemist?" Al asked.

"If she's an alchemist then why are you attacking her?" Ed asked.

"She a fugitive. If you see her again, let me know right away." Roy started to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" Ed ran up behind him, "I think me and Al can take care of ourselves. Why would we bother running to you if we see her again. We can take her out no problem."

"You don't quite understand. She's dangerous. She has the strength of two alchemists."

"Well she hasn't seen the strength of the Elric brothers. Right Al?"

"Right."

"If you want to do what's best for you, I suggest you avoid her. In the meantime, since she's here in town, I better inform everyone." Roy left.

Ed and Al were left standing.

"Do you really think she's that dangerous? I mean, she seemed nice." Al said.

"Well, I guess we'll never know until we do a little research. What do you say? You wanna find out who this girl is and why the military wants her?"

"Sure." Al nodded.

"Looks like I have to check out a few books."

Ruby went to where Sapphire was.

"Well, that didn't go out as planned. I didn't find out anything."

"Maybe I'll try to find out something out tonight. Those kids are bound to come out of that library soon."

"I also ran into our old buddy Mustang. He's still got quite a thing for me. As far as he knows, you're not here with me. Why don't you where my cloak tonight so we can show those kids why many people think I have the power of two alchemists."


	4. One Plus One

**A note from me: **Geez... i take forever to update heh heh... i don't like this story too much but i'll finish it for my own sake and for the sake of those who like it...  
I DON'T OWN FMA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I DO OWN SAPPHIRE AND RUBY THOUGH.**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: One Plus One

That night, Sapphire stood on top of a building, waiting for the brothers to come out. Ruby stood next to her, asleep. The two boys left the library around midnight.

"So, the Crimson Butterfly alchemist used to be in the military but left for some reason and the military's been after her because she's supposedly a really powerful alchemist." Ed said. "So, we pretty much could've figured that on our own."

"Well, maybe if we ask around we can find out about her." Al said.

"I guess. Let's go to bed. I'm pretty worn out."

Sapphire smiled and she turned to Ruby.

"Sleep well." She jumped down and snuck up behind the two boys.

"Hey you!" She said.

The both jumped a little and turned around.

"It's you! Alright, who are you? Why is the military after you?"

"I thought you knew. I'm just too damn powerful for my own good. They want me only so they can just use me for whatever purpose they have in mind."

"Why should I trust you!?" Ed yelled.

"Well, why should I trust you? It's obvious that neither of us can trust one another. I want to know more about you and you want to know more about me. I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Maybe we can meet someplace safe." Al suggested.

"Safe? This is as safe as anything will get around here. Why don't you meet me on the rooftop tomorrow evening? How does that sound?"

"Fair enough." Ed said.

"Good. I look forward to—" A few people started shooting at her. Sapphire dodged the bullets and ran.

_Damn that military…. Hopefully that kid doesn't tell them about our meeting._ Sapphire thought.

Roy came running to Ed and Al.

"I thought I gave you orders. You were to stay away from her."

"Well, she kinda found us." Al said.

"What did she say to you?"

Ed and Al looked at each other. "Not much. She just asked who we are." Ed said. "I don't think she wants to hurt us." Al said.

"I don't care. Next time you see her, get rid of her or bring her to me." Roy left.

"What the heck is his deal with this girl anyways?" Ed asked.

"I don't know. Maybe that girl will tell us tomorrow." Al said.

"Yeah…"

Sapphire went to where Ruby was.

"I hope you're happy." Sapphire said. "I got you your meeting."

"Why are you blaming all this on me? Do you not want to be apart of this?"

"I just have a problem with being near the military is all. It brings back all those memories."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I'm gonna get some sleep. If I'm gonna be up during the day, I might as well catch up on my sleep."

The next morning, both girls awoke late. They went to a food vendor who was selling fruits and they took some of his fruit. They went to the rooftop where they were supposed to meet the two brothers.

"We sure are living the life aren't we." Ruby said sarcastically.

"I know for a fact that we are living _a_ life." Sapphire said. "So, what exactly were you planning on telling these boys?"

"I'm not really sure. They don't seem bad. I guess we can always lie if they look like they're lying."

"That's true. Well I really want to know what is up with that kid in the armor. I don't understand why anyone would want to walk around in a big suit of armor."

"Maybe we'll find out. Do you think that if we told them the truth that they wouldn't believe us?"

"I wouldn't blame them. They probably will side with the military and are probably brainwashed to think anything they want them to. For all we know, we could've become mass murderers."

"I wouldn't be surprised. I hate the military."

"Who doesn't? That's probably the worst thing we've ever done."

"What about mom?"

"I knew you'd bring her up. Mom is way in the past and she got what she deserved."

"Did she? I mean what if--"

"I don't care!" Sapphire interrupted. Ruby was stunned. "I'm sorry but I don't. You're not the one that had to deal with the pain. Being stabbed almost to death. Then becoming what I am in order to survive. The way the military treated me was as if I really were a dog."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. Nothing is your fault but if you don't put mom in the past then were never gonna get anywhere."

"You don't understand though… It is my fault. The only way that I can punish myself for it is to always remember. Live off guilt. I don't deserve to be happy."

"You deserve happiness just as much as I deserve to be human. I do understand though. I know because you're my sister for better or for worse. Nothing can change that. What happened in the past with dad and mom… those were just some backgrounds for us that fate made so we'd have a reason to do what we do now and damn it stop blaming yourself!"

"I'm sorry. I guess you're right. I guess when we find the philosopher's stone it won't change our past but I guess it can help our future. All we need now is to find one without having to make it."

Time passed and soon, the sun started going down. The Elric brothers made their way to the rooftop entrance.

"So, do you think that this might be some sort of trap?" Ed asked.

"I'm not sure. She didn't seem like she wanted to hurt us."

"Yeah but if what Mustang says is true then maybe this is a bad idea."

"We'll never know until we try."

They opened the door to the rooftop and there stood a single figure in a hooded cloak.

"So, you've decided to come. I'm impressed. No military? I'm starting to become slightly fond of you."

"Alright, enough with mysterious look. Show yourself!" Ed commanded.

"Sorry, you didn't say the magic word."

"Please, we just want to make sure you're not someone else that we could be mistaking. You are the Crimson Butterfly, right?" Al said.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Enough with the corny mind tricks! Show yourself."

She took off her hood and it turned out that the Crimson Butterfly was not what they expected.

"You… You're a--" Ed saw her ears.

"A chimera. It doesn't take an idiot midget to figure that one out. Oh wait a minute… I guess I was wrong."

"WHO YOU CALLING A MIDGET YOU BLUE HAIRED FREAK!"

"That sounded like an insult. A very bad one at that."

"I'm sorry but _you're_ the Crimson Butterfly?" Al asked.

"Nope… Sorry to disappoint you kid."

"I am." Ruby appeared from behind Sapphire. Sapphire took off the coat and Ruby wore it.

"I'm the Crimson Butterfly alchemist. I apologize for my sister. She can be rather ruthless."

"Your sister? Wait a minute, those profiles we read said nothing about you having a sister." Ed said.

"They can be so vague and so very wrong. If you haven't realized that the military is full of many lies and deceitfulness then I suggest you look deeper. _I_ am the Crimson Butterfly and this is my sister, the Blue Wolf alchemist."


	5. Hello Goodbye

**I don't own FMA or any of the characters  
****  
I DO own sapphire and ruby though

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Hello Goodbye

"The Blue Wolf and the Crimson Butterfly. Why haven't we heard of the Blue Wolf from Mustang?" Ed questioned.

"Well, our dear friend Mustang seems to be very infatuated with me. I am one of the reasons why the military wants us. Mustang probably wants my dear sister so he could find me. It's actually not Mustang who really needs me. It's those damn scientist and other leaders that want to do experiments and ask me a million questions." Sapphire said.

"Of course, there's also that obvious reason that we left the military."

"Why aren't you in any of the files?" Al asked.

"I must be a classified subject. The Butterfly alchemist was less of a secret because she was capable of 'blending in" with the crowd or so I'll assume."

"Why are they still after you then?" Ed asked.

"The main reason why they hunt us both is this." Ruby took off her glove. "There are a total of three transmutation circles engraved on us. Two on the palm of our hands and one on our chest. With our palms alone, we can do basic alchemy that any alchemist can do. Together, we can do a variety of things that would take an alchemist years to learn. Then, there is the large transmutation circle on our chest. We've been researching it and we've come up with that this one is activated with emotions. We're not sure how or what kind of emotions since it's only been activated once." Ruby said.

"Why did it activate?" Ed asked.

"Look, kid, we've been answering all your questions so I think it's time we get some answers. First of all, why are you in the military? You're just a kid." Sapphire said.

"I'm not exactly what you might think." Ed took off his glove. He had a metal arm. "I'm the Fullmetal alchemist and as you can see, it's for obvious reasons."

"The Fullmetal alchemist. That has a nice ring to it. So, I can see that you must have an exciting story behind that." Sapphire said. "And you with the metal armor. What's your deal?"

"Oh, um, I'm Alphonse Elric. I'm… well, I'm not exactly what you think either." He took off his helmet. There was nothing there. No body at all.

"I've read about this." Ruby said.

"What? Possessed armor?" Sapphire said.

"Look, there's a blood seal. His soul is attached to the armor. I didn't think that was possible."

Al put his helmet back on. "I guess we both have a lot more in common than we think."

"I guess. The fact that you and I aren't really human certainly is something. However I don't see anything that Ms. Butterfly and Mr. Fullmetal here have in common."

Ed and Ruby looked at each other.

"Maybe we'll find something. I want to know what happened to your arm."

Ed looked down. "It's not exactly something we like talking about. Why don't you tell us why she's a chimera."

"That's something that _we_ don't like to talk about. Perhaps we'll just save that conversation for another time. My real reason for wanting to meet is to ask why you choose to help people. The last town we went to said that you helped them. Why did you?"

"What do you mean?" Al said.

"Well, you wanna know what we think? You're probably doing this for the military. Obeying orders to befriend a few towns for something that can't be good." Sapphire said.

"We help people because it's nice. The military didn't tell us anything. I'm not even an alchemist." Al said.

"Now I know who you are." Ed smiled. "We've been traveling around looking for a few answers and along the way we ran into a couple towns that had some problems. Like the good hearted people we are, Al and I helped them. I remember hearing about you. Some of the townspeople in a couple areas mentioned a girl alchemist that wore a cloak with a red butterfly that helped them during the day and a wolf-girl that helps them during the night."

"So, it seems we've got quite a reputation." Sapphire said.

"So, tell me, why do you guys do it? Get back at the military? For the fame?"

"Not everything is always so cut and dry. We have our reasons. You probably won't believe me when I saw that we're doing this out of the goodness of our---"

Somebody came through the door. It was Lieutenant Colonel Hughes.

"Ed? Al? What are you…." He saw the two girls. "Wait… Aren't they---"

"It's okay. They aren't going to hurt us." Al said.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes…. I remember you. You weren't such a bad guy." Sapphire said. "And that's really saying something considering how much we hate the military. Good to see you're doing your job. Investigating, correct?"

"Yes, and if I remember you were the Blue Wolf alchemist and that's the Crimson Butterfly. You two contain more power than any alchemist I've ever seen."

"Is that so? Did you hear that Crimson? We're more powerful than any of the military members." Sapphire said.

"So we are. Well, it's not like we had a choice. Anyways, I think we've chatted enough. It's been a pleasure, Fullmetal."

"The name is Edward Elric. By the way, what's yours?"

"Next time, Ed. Next time." Ruby and Sapphire jumped down from the rooftop and they disappeared.

"So, do you mind telling me what happened?" Hughes asked.

"Well, they wanted to know more about us and we wanted to know about them so we arranged a meeting." Ed said.

"They don't seem like bad people." Al said.

"Yeah, if anything, they're like us, but I don't know if I should trust them."

"Well, that's up to you. Honestly, I really didn't interact with them too much. I hardly knew they existed until they ran away from the military. All of a sudden, they became everyone's top priority. However, those girls were impossible to catch so eventually the whole deal became quiet."

"But what exactly happened? If you confirm what happened to them they that means they were telling the truth."

"Well, when they joined the military and saw their unique transmutation circles and knew what they were capable of doing, they were used mostly as experiments and research. The fact that one of them is a chimera is one thing but what the military wanted to know was how the transmutation circles worked. I don't think those girls realize their full potential."

"So, they were telling the truth. If the military get their hands on them…." Ed said.

"Well, I'll bet that once they realize how to use those circles, they'll use it for purposes that are better left unsaid."

"Stuff like what happened at Ishbal." Ed said.

"I hate to say it but it's possible." Hughes said. "However, I'm now under orders to capture them alive now that they're back in town."

"But they don't deserve to be lab rats! They're like us! Maybe we could've been experiments." Al said.

"Hmm… Well being under strict orders has never stopped you before." Hughes said. He left the rooftop.

"So, Al, what do you think?"

"Well, we know they were telling the truth. I think we should help them. I don't know how but I really think we should."

"You're really taking this personally aren't you?"

"Well, it's just that… they remind me of us. What if we became experiments? We'd be just like them. Do you think they have something that happened to them like what happened with mom?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can find out when we meet her next time."

"Her?"

"Uh, I mean them."

"Wait… You like one of them, don't you?"

"No! I never said that!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing! I'm… angry!"

Ruby and Sapphire were in a hidden alleyway.

"Well, now what? We've exposed ourselves and we learned that those kids are just helping people because they can." Sapphire said.

"I don't know. For some reason, I feel like I need to know more. I want to know more about them."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Well, we better catch up on some sleep." Ruby said.

"I better stay up so I can sleep during the morning. My schedule was just totally screwed up after today." Sapphire jumped from wall to wall and stood on the building.

"Goodnight, sister." Ruby whispered


End file.
